


Dates to see, sights to go on

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, No Angst, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, just a little bit tho, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Senku fluttered his eyelashes in show as he leaned closer to Gen’s surprised face, not expecting Senku to take him seriously. “Mentalist, oh, mentalist. To me…” Senku smirked as he took a dramatic pause before deadpanning. “You’re earth because you’re dense as hell.”For the Prompt:Hi!! Could you write a Modern Au: Dates. Senku and Gen going to a date to a planetarium, and they start to compare each other with different space object (moon, stars, planet...). They go to another date at a festival and Senku use his knowledge to win all the prizes for Gen and Gen do the same with gambling games, the date end with them seeing the fireworks (a lot of fluff and cotton candy). Love your writting and thanks for your time!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Dates to see, sights to go on

The planetarium~

A beautiful spot for astronomy nerds, photographers, tourists, and couples wanting to spend time together admiring the stars and planets in a circular projector room. The peaceful atmosphere combined with the narrator’s deep tone of voice explaining the different aspects of the universe made for quite the trendy dating spot, full of romance and making out in the corner seats. 

They’d been dating for a while now and came up with a system to make sure they’d have at least a few hours doing something fun together. A breakthrough at the lab? It can wait until later in the evening. A particularly unsavvy reviewer needing a mental roast over the internet? They’ll still be there in the morning. 

These times together went by fast, and despite both of their busy schedules, it ensured they’d have enough time together to remain a healthy couple. Not to mention their dates always ended in the best way possible every time. And besides, the planetarium was a great place for the both of them. It satisfied Senku’s science nerd mind while not being too dull for Gen, who paid more attention to the scenery aspect. 

“Why don’t you ever compliment me like that?” Gen’s petulant whine and nudging of elbows broke the show’s tranquility as Senku’s attention was directed to the couple in the seats in front of them, obviously new and still in the ‘lovey dovey’ stage as they oggled each other like meat. 

Well... Almost satisfied, Gen, anyway. And who was he to deny his partner the same treatment? 

Senku fluttered his eyelashes in show as he leaned closer to Gen’s surprised face, not expecting Senku to take him seriously. “Mentalist, oh, mentalist. To me…” Senku smirked as he took a dramatic pause before deadpanning. “You’re earth because you’re dense as hell.”

The morph from fond surprise to sputtering fury was hilarious, making Senku have to double over to contain his laughter as Gen playfully smacked his back. “Fine then! You’re pluto for being so distant with your mistreated boyfriend!” Gen pouted, his face still red as he crossed his arms and scooted away from Senku. In their shared seat, it wasn’t much. 

“Really? That’s all you got?” Senku wiped the tears gathering in his eyes as he finally calmed down and straightened, smiling at Gen’s antics. The little pouting rage fits Senku could rile Gen into were cute despite Gen insisting they weren’t. 

“I’m hurt, Senku-chan, absolutely shattered!” Gen turned his face away, pretending to sniffle, even though they both knew Senku could see through it. 

Senku shook his head fondly before slinging an arm under and around Gen’s neck, pulling him back to lean against him. “Yeah yeah, come here before you cause an actual scene.”

“Rude!” Gen spluttered as he tried to right himself only to be pulled into a kiss, not deep enough to signify a scandalous act in public but long enough to see the meaning behind it. Gen smiled as they pulled away and took his place, tucked into Senku’s right side. “Okay fine, I forgive you~ On one condition!” Gen said, getting a questioning hum as Senku looked back up to the presentation above them. “I can choose where we go for our next date!” 

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Senku shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Alright, fine, just don’t choose one of those dumb magic cafe’s or something.”

“I’d never!” Gen laughed as he settled completely plastered to Senku’s side as the show continued on.

——————

“Senku-chan! Look at the huge plushies!” Gen excitedly pulled Senku to the 14th stall that night, laughing evilly as he approached the table. “They will be mine!”

For their next date, Gen had dragged Senku to an annual festival in their neighborhood. While the large crowds and evening humidity wasn’t high on Senku’s list, they both enjoyed themselves as they stuck together and away from the areas with larger amounts of people. 

“Gen you’ve played almost every game here and failed.” Senku chastised, shaking their almost empty bag of savings for proof. 

Gen huffed, before pointing at the plastic bag in Senku’s other hand. “No I didn’t! I won you those frisbee disks you wanted to use for experiments three games ago!”

“Only because it was a gambling game, and you cheated.” Senku smirked, enjoying another one of Gen’s childish pouts before nudging him away. “Move aside, mentalist. This game is all about science anyway.”

Gen’s pout turned to an adorable beam as he lit up like a candle, excitedly watching Senku play like he was a master, all the while Senku explained the science and trajectory behind the game.

“Go, Senku-chan!” Gen cheered as he shook Senku’s shoulders. “You’re the best! Way to use your nerd brain for something useful!” Senku rolled his eyes and slapped Gen’s hands away, but didn’t comment. In the end, a few prizes turned into a dozen that were traded in for the largest one of them all. “Yes!” Gen screeched, as the vendor handed over the huge fox plush.

“Enjoy it, mentalist, before it catches dust in the back of the closet.” Senku said as they walked away from the stand, Gen’s hands full with the plushie.

“No! I’d never let that happen to fox-chan.” Gen tightened his grip on the plushie and buried his face into it’s soft fake fur before Senku could say anything about the probable dust it collected from being kept hanging up in the wind. He didn’t end up mentioning it as a more pressing thought pushed its way to the front of his mind. 

“Fox-chan?” Senku questioned, laughing a little at the absurdity of the name. 

While muffled in the toys padding, Gen deadpanned. “Either judge the name or learn to accept Fox-chan as part of the family and make your life easier.”

“Fine, but it’s not sleeping in our bed.” Senku said, smiling as Gen smiled back. From there, they walked together for a little while longer, taking in the sights and eating the delicious sweets some booths offered along the way until Gen stopped abruptly. 

“Senku-chan? Darling? Love of my life? Bringer of happiness and light in my life?” Gen started, flashing pretty eyes at Senku in a way he knew only meant he wanted something. 

Senku shook his head. “No more cotton candy.” 

“But I didn’t savor the last one properly! Final one, I promise!” Gen begged, tugging Senku’s hand toward the little machine and it’s vendor. He’d already had four that night, but when Gen flashed his pretty eyes at him again, this time with little tears at the edges, Senku was putty in his hands. 

“I am not dealing with your complaining when you have a stomach ache later.” Senku grumbled as he dropped some money on the counter. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Gen cheered, walking away with one hand holding the stick of sugar and the other precariously balancing two plastic bags of prizes and his fox plush under his arm. 

“Where should we go for the fireworks?” Gen asked as they finally ended their round around the whole festival. It was late into the night, and the crowds were beginning to settle down in the nearby park for the aforementioned firework show. 

“This way.” Senku said, walking towards the ride area of the festival as Gen trailed along behind him. As they walked closer to their destination, Gen popped up beside Senku, immediately recognizing where they were headed. 

“The Ferris Wheel?” 

“I know the operator, so we can bypass the line.” Senku said before he waved his hand at an elderly looking man who was indeed stationed at the ride’s controls. “Hey, Kaseki.”

“Oh Senku, hello!” Kaseki greeted back with a smile and extended his hand out towards Gen. “And you must be Gen.”

“Pleasure, Kaseki-chan!” Gen smiled, accepting the handshake. 

“Got room for two?” Senku asked, tilting his head at the empty seats that were about to be filled. 

“Always! Right this way~” Kaseki said, leading to the two to their seats and wishing them luck once they were strapped in. 

“Thanks.” Senku said right as Gen happily chirped. “Thank you, Kaseki-chan!” 

Kaseki nodded, smiling at them. “Have fun, you two!” 

The ride started a moment later, slow as Senku remembered it but still fun all the same. Beside him, Gen was having a blast, happily snapping photos of their surroundings the higher they went. Eventually, the ride stopped with them right at the top. According to Senku’s watch, the fireworks were going to start in 1 minute and 54 seconds. 

“Look at the view!” Gen sighed as he leaned against Senku’s shoulder. “If I squint, do you think I could see our apartment?”

Senku chuckled. “Only if you had bald eagle vision.”

“Worth a try.” Gen shrugged as he sat up again and turned his camera on. “Smile, Senku-chan!” Gen said as he took selfies of the both of them, each one turning out different as they posed. The final one, which would end up going on their wall later that night, was both of their favorites, with Senku holding Gen’s chin to face towards him as they kissed and fireworks blasted in the background. 

“Told you, you’d have fun.” Gen whispered as they pulled apart with their foreheads resting against each other. 

Senku rolled his eyes, despite smiling almost dumbly. “Whatever.”

“Whatever nothing! You love me~” Gen grinned as they both leaned against each other in the seat and watched the fireworks. 

“Fine.” Senku laughed. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy prompt in the bag! Thank you to io-smalander on Tumblr for the request! Thank you for being patient with me :D I hope it's fluffy and romantic enough to your liking!
> 
> Next fic will be posted on **10/1/2020** So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
